Trapped
by mixed-up-music
Summary: Everyone wants Hinata Hyuga. She's only safe from the one person who actually loves her. onesided hinataXalotofpeople. sasuhina. citrus.


I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

"And the winner for best head is… Hinata Hyuga!! (don't you dare complain about the order of the name, or the spelling of it)" Hinata shrunk in her seat.  
Why would anyone name the award for smartest student "best head"? Did they have any idea how provocative that was?  
Hinata got up from her seat and quickly walked to the stage trying her best to ignore the _yeeeeeeah_s and _wooooooo_s of the horny male part of the audience.  
She got this award every year, each year it had the same name, even in elementary! The only thing that made it better was that the awards were given out at the end of the year, and then during the summer only her friends could kid about it.  
She took the award, shook the principal's hand, smiled to the camera she knew wasn't out there, and all while blushing a crimson red. No matter how many times she did it, it would always be just as embarrassing as the first.  
Once Hinata got to her seat a boy screamed, "Yeeeeeahh! I'd tap that!!" He was probably trying to impress his so-called "friends."  
Tenten, who was sitting next to her, smacked her own forehead, stood up and turned to the direction of the boy sitting in the back. "TO BAD YOU CAN'T GET IT!!!" Tenten's yelling was followed by the sound of a well aimed punch.  
Hinata wasn't listening; she was counting down the minutes till school was over.

Sasuke and Naruto always sat in the back row with all their other classmates you wouldn't exactly call friends. Sasuke grumbled and sunk into his seat as all the other males around him stood up and yelled suggestive comments.  
He glared at his best friend beside him, "GET DOWN YOU IDIOT!"  
"What? She's our friend she knows we're kidding!" Naruto shrugged  
Sasuke glared at him again, then quickly grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it down, gluing Naruto to his seat. "Now shut up!"  
"Dang Sasuke… I was just having some fun"  
"Yeah, you and all the other guys in this school…"  
Sasuke felt a breath go down his neck, "Jealous little brother?"  
"You know who I like! So SHUT UP!" Sasuke slyly lied through his teeth. Itachi truly did believe that Sasuke liked Sakura  
"Well… I wish I could tell you that when you're in the bathroo-" Itachi was interrupted by a well aimed punch.  
"I don't think I deserved that very well… I _am _driving you and all your little junior friends to the beach tomorrow"  
"No, I think you deserved it. YOU came up with the 'bring your friends AND Sakura to the beach' idea just to torture me" Sasuke tried to make it sound like he was crying inside.  
"Too bad, everyone always likes the big brother better" Itachi laughed as he walked away.  
_Wrong, so wrong. _Sakura made a move on Sasuke several times ever since she got together with his older brother. Apparently she thought the lines on Itachi's face were creepy.

Hinata peered into the cramped van; Naruto, Choji, and Kiba sat in the back, Sasuke was alone in the middle, and Itachi and Sakura sat in the front with Itachi driving.  
"Hmmm, Hinata, I think you're going to have to sit in the middle part, among you, me, and Sasuke, you're the smallest"  
Hinata just sat in the middle; she was used to being asked to sit there.  
Itachi started the car and began to drive off.  
Sasuke's cheeks were turning a bit pink, and he seemed to have trouble breathing, she decided to ask about it, "Sasuke are you all right?"  
Sasuke turned to her, his eyes widened, and then he turned quickly back around towards the window and nodded his head. She offered him her water bottle.  
"I'm fine!" He didn't yell, but he said it quite harshly. No one ever talked to Hinata like that, at least, not in public. It got everyone's attention.  
"Oi Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto peered over from the back seat.  
"Yeah, I'm…. fine, I'm just a little hot" Sasuke never moved from his position, trying to hide his blushing face from everyone; when Hinata offered him the water bottle, she put her hand on his leg! It drove him crazy.  
Sakura turned up the AC immediately up to high. Hinata wished she didn't, she only had a thin white t-shirt on her swimsuit top, it was making her drowsy, and they still had a 2-hour drive to whatever beach they were going to.  
Hinata pulled her shirt closer to her body, trying to stay warm and awake. Too bad neither of them worked.

Sasuke had just cooled down when he felt something land on his shoulder… and stay there… the rest of the form snuggled closer to the right side of his body, sharing its heat. He turned his head slightly to his right, and sure enough, there was Hinata in a deep sleep, shivering for more warmth.  
Tenten giggled, and then raised an eyebrow to Sasuke. She made a motion using her index finger swiping across her cheekbones. He was blushing, and from the way Tenten made it look, BAD.  
Someone knew his secret now; he started to panic, but then stopped. Hinata was cold! What was he going to do?!? He didn't have a jacket… they were going to the beach!  
A smell wafted into his nostrils… flowers! Why did she have to smell like flowers?!? It was distracting!!!  
Sasuke widened his eyes at Tenten begging for help, but she didn't see. Then all of a sudden Sasuke noticed a bright orange jacket being placed over Hinata's pale, vulnerable, shivering body.  
Sasuke didn't know whether to glare at Naruto or thank him. One, Hinata LIKED Naruto, and this didn't make Sasuke's chances for her to notice him more any better. Two, Hinata wasn't snuggling as close to him anymore. And Three, she wasn't cold anymore. Why did life have to be so hard?

Itachi was a very experienced driver. He could handle almost any situation AND multitask.  
Right now the highway was mostly empty, and his little brother just uncovered a secret for him.  
Sasuke liked Hinata.  
Itachi couldn't believe she took Sakura's virginity away thinking Sasuke was head over heels for her and didn't go out with her to protect her from his older brother.  
Very detailed… and it was a very plausible story… Sakura was very sexy and attractive; Itachi had actually grown attached to the little 17 year old.  
_So, you think you can act Sasuke? Two can play that game._

"We're here!" Itachi stopped at a beach, about an hour early, at a nude beach.  
Hinata woke up to find Naruto's jacket on her, not even noticing that she was just laying her head down on Sasuke's shoulder. She blushed a deep red.  
"H-here's your jacket N-Naruto-k-kun"  
Naruto grinned and took the jacket, "No problem! I saw you were cold and well, the AC doesn't reach us back here! I was sweating!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ITACHI?!?" Sasuke yelled at his older brother as he unloaded the back of the van.  
"I saw the sign for this beach and I thought, 'Hey! If I'm going to torture my little brother with the woman he loves, why not do it while she's naked!'"  
"Take us to the other beach, NOW!" Sasuke yelled  
"What? It's optional to be nude… and your friends seem to be taking to the idea very well…" It was true; almost everyone was already taking off their bathing suits and screaming how awesome this was. "And I already called Neji and Ino, they came here before us, and wouldn't you like to see _her _naked?" Itachi said about no one in particular.  
Sasuke's face heated up, he would have responded if Itachi wasn't already out on the beach with almost everyone else.  
Sasuke stood in the parking lot with Tenten and Hinata.  
"It's… optional to be… right?" Hinata was too embarrassed to say the word.  
Sasuke just nodded and walked off onto the beach.  
"Oh come on Hinata it'll be fun!" Tenten encouraged  
"No, it's okay" Hinata smiled, "I'll be deep in the water anyways… you know… no one will be able to see me"  
Tenten just smiled back, Hinata loved to swim. She knew she was nervous about other people being naked around her, but the water was enough to take that thought off her mind.

"Hey Hinata, you're looking rather cute in that swimsuit" Itachi talked softly to Hinata while everyone else went to the restroom after the long ride. They both sat under an umbrella on a beach towel.  
"T-thank you I-Itachi-san" She shivered. He was too close, and naked. Itachi sat to her left leaning towards her with his right arm behind her, and as he talked he was practically eating her ear. She scooted over to the right more, so did he.  
"But I think you would look so much better without it" He leaned even closer and kissed her earlobe as his right hand lightly tugged at the side strings tying one side of Hinata's swimsuit bottom together.  
"O-oh l-look there's S-sakura!!" Itachi ran over to his girlfriend leaving Hinata breathing heavily

Sasuke tried to keep his blush down as much as he could, he was still fully dressed, except for his shoes, but Hinata was sitting next to him on the beach towel in her two piece, little Hinata wasn't so shy anymore.  
"Aren't you going to swim?" He managed to choke out  
"Y-yeah, it should be w-warm enough, I need to take a cold shower first though so the w-water doesn't seem so c-cold" Hinata got up and walked away.

Hinata walked out of the girl's shower and restroom cold and wet. Then something grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the men's bathroom with one arm. The person made it so that she faced the corner of the bathroom farthest from the door.  
"Isn't this… a _nude_ beach" The person asked her  
"I-it's o-optional right?" She shivered under the man's naked touch.  
"No. They changed that. But it looks like you need a little help." Hinata heard the sound of scissors and tried to pull away.  
She couldn't talk. The cold touch of the scissors kissed her shoulder and she felt her right bikini strap snap and fall, then the next, yet that didn't expose her.  
The man brought the scissors to the middle of her bikini letting it wide open. Hinata tried to free her hands so she could cover herself but the man was too strong, so she just squeezed her arms close to her body so  
Next the scissors were brought down to the strings of her bikini bottoms and the man clipped both sides. The back and front fell, but she kept her legs squeezed tight so the whole thing wouldn't fall as she fought to get loose.  
The man let her go and she slammed into the corner. Her body became loose and all traces of her two-piece fell on the floor, leaving her nude.  
"That's better" The man grinned, "I told you that you would look cuter without them"  
Hinata gasped, "Ita-!"  
"Tsk tsk tsk, don't act like you didn't know who it was, you practically stripped for me you slut." Hinata hung her head low, maybe he was right, and maybe she unconsciously remembered who he was.  
She stood there as he picked up the remains of her swimsuit and clipped them to pieces so she couldn't put them back on.  
"Now, let's go outside and show everyone you decided to follow the rules of this beach." Itachi was impatient, and if his first talk with her didn't get her, then the next probably wouldn't either. Sakura was _much _easier than this.  
Itachi walked outside, he didn't even have to drag Hinata with him, her arms were wrapped around his waist and his right leg was in front of-between hers. Everyone but Sasuke was already in the water.  
He was still sitting on the towel, listening to some music, but he turned around as they came towards him.  
"Hello Sasuke-kun" Itachi grinned down at his brother.  
Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Hinata had her arms around Itachi. "HEY SAKURA LOOK WHO'S OUT HERE NOW!!!"  
Sakura, who was playing in the water with everyone else turned around, "Itachi-kun!!!!" she began to run towards the umbrella  
"Stay there I'm coming!!!" Itachi sent a glared towards his brother and ran off to Sakura.  
Hinata couldn't move. He left, her COVER left!! Now she was exposed for the world to see!! She needed to cover herself but she couldn't move! And worse yet, Sasuke was turning around, towards her.

Sasuke couldn't move. Here was the girl that he had a crush on ever since he was 4. Here was the girl that he was just mad at for having her arms around Itachi. Now he knew why, she was naked.  
He managed to turn away, and she managed to turn her head away. "Um, s-so you d-decided to um… uh… not wear your bathing suit… uh… yeah…"  
"Yeah… I s-started to h-have second th-thoughts b-but i-it got s-stolen…"  
Sasuke was quiet, Hinata decided to turn her head back to him, "H-here…" Sasuke was now shirt less and his dark blue shirt was now in his hand. "I-Itachi obviously p-pressured you into… yeah…" Sasuke's face was crimson red now.  
Hinata grabbed the shirt and quickly put it on, then looked at Sasuke, "T-thank you… Sasuke-san" She turned around to leave.  
He grabbed her wrist before she got to leave, yet he still couldn't bring himself to look at her, she was too beautiful, "Sa- Sasuke-kun"  
"Wh-what?"  
"Please, c-call me Sasuke-kun" He turned his head up to look at her eyes, maybe she was mad. He then became suddenly aware that he didn't grab her wrist, he was holding her hand. He took his hand away and turned his face away so she wouldn't see his blush, "Never mind…"  
Hinata shook her head, "Um, Sasuke-kun?"  
He turned his head and his eyes met hers. She hugged him.  
"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" She pulled away and smiled. Sasuke watched after her as she ran off and went deeper than anyone else into the water, she went out of sight.


End file.
